ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Going In, Getting Out
}} Logann helps Durkon and Sigdi fight their way into the Council chamber. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ * Hilgya Firehelm ◀ ▶ * Gontor Hammerfell ◀ ▶ * Sigdi Thundershield ◀ ▶ * Loki ◀ ▶ * Hel ◀ ▶ * Logann Brightstone (also blind) ◀ ▶ * Tinna ◀ ▶ * Clan Cobalt Elder (in scrying) ◀ ▶ * Clan Ironthumb Elder (in scrying) ◀ ▶ * Clan Stonebrow Elder (in scrying) ◀ ▶ * Clan Elder that Drools (in scrying) ◀ ▶ * Clan Elder with Brown Bun (in scrying) ◀ ▶ * Clan Elder with Gray Bun (in scrying) ◀ ▶ * Clan Elder with Green Cap (in scrying) ◀ ▶ * Clan Elder with Monocle (in scrying) ◀ ▶ * Lord Speaker (in scrying) ◀ ▶ * Priestess of Dvalin (in scrying) ◀ ▶ * Council of Clans Guard with Gray Beard by Council Chamber ◀ * Council of Clans Guard with Light Brown Beard ◀ * Janna's Female Student ◀ Transcript Gontor: Aaargggh! Gontor: Blindness! Logann swings his axe at Gontor and misses, "WOOSH!" Durkon: Och, I got ye Logann. Remove— Logann: No! Get in there after him! Logann: You're the one who can stop him. He's trying to slow you down by making you stop to heal me. Logann hits a guard with the flat of his axe, "'BONK'"'' '''Sigdi': Ye sure yer OK? Logann: I got this. Logann: He needs a few extra seconds more than he needs a second axe anyway. Sigdi: Och, ye grew up ta be a good lad. Logann: When this is over, I will accept any food-based expressions of that sentiment you wish to offer. Logann disarms a guard with his axe, "sthonk!" Cut to Hel. Hel: I am not going to waste time debating souls with you! Loki: Fine with me. Hardly any of these are mine anyway. Loki: I'm mostly here to keep you from cheating. Hel: You hypocrite! You cheat all the time! Loki: I'm not taking a principled stand against cheating, sweetie. I just don't want you to do it right now. Loki: It's hard to be a hypocrite when your guiding philosophy is, "Do whatever's best for you." Hel: Well, don't think I've forgotten you have a cleric in this battle. Hel: My priests will be ready for whatever scheming trick she's about to— Cut back to Firmament. Hilgya: You know, I think I gave this a solid effort. Hilgya: I'm gonna go back and grab Kudzu and be ready to Plane Shift outta here if everything starts shaking. Cut back to Hel. Loki: I want to be mad, but her faith in my teachings is just so pure! D&D Context * Blindness is a 3rd level spell for clerics. It can also be used to cause deafness instead. * Hilgya mentions Plane Shift a 5th level spell for clerics which would allow her and Kudzu to travel to another plane of existence. This would allow them to survive should the gods decide to destroy the world to avoid the Snarl getting out. * Logann is able to deal non-lethal damage to one guard and to disarm another guard while blind. While inconclusive, this suggests that he may have the blind-fight feat. Alternatively, he could just be high enough level that he can succeed in these attacks despite the penalties for blindness. Trivia * Loki's philosophy bears a strong resemblance to the Thelema philosophy of Aleister Crowley and others who adopted aspects of his esotericism. * This is the latest appearance of: ** The Council of Clans Guards near the Council chamber, whose only other appearance is in #1157. ** Janna's Female Student, first appearing in #1166 External Links * 1171}} View the comic * 592643}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Blindness Category:Uses Disarm